


Leather Pants

by redskiez



Series: KINKtober 2018 [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Analingus, Day 12, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Rimming, TobiDei - Freeform, eating ass, obidei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/redskiez
Summary: The music is too loud.





	Leather Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.
> 
> For KINKtober 2018 - Day 12. Licking | Pet Play | **Rimming/Analingus** | Costume

The music is too loud.

Obito downs his spiced rum. It doesn’t go down well. He wipes at his mouth when something catches his attention at the corner of his eye — a flash of gold, a dash of blue.

He places down the glass and waves at the bartender. The bartender comes and refills his cup. He places down a note and utters, “Keep the change,” before he turns away from the bar.

The gold continues to glitter. Under the horrible lighting of the gala, he notices that the person is wearing tight leather pants that frame his shape perfectly. So perfectly, in fact, that it’s almost like the ass is glowing.

He licks his lips and finishes his rum. Obito places the glass on the bar and heads toward the person, hands in his pockets.

When he nears, he stays a respectable distance away but his eyes remain glued on their ass. The person doesn’t even notice that he’s standing there until a friend taps them on the shoulder.

The person turns, a charade of gold following his movements, and Obito finds himself drowning.

Goldilocks looks him up and down and then hands his drink to a friend, who just scoffs at him and turns to someone who must be their mutual friend. He stops in front of Obito, staring at him like he’s some piece of meat in the fresh meat section at the supermarket.

With a single look on his face, Obito finds himself following the other toward some back entrance of the music gala. It grows quieter there.

Goldilocks presses himself against the wall when they turn the corner and tugs Obito closer to him until their chests are flush against each other. He leans down to brush his roughed cheek against the other’s much smoother one, causing him to turn to — not kiss — lick him along the seams of his scars.

His hands begin to stray, running circles along his shoulders and down his arms. Obito suppresses a shiver at the slight tickle that his touch leaves him. He distracts himself by groping the other’s leather-clad cheeks.

Goldilocks moans at the feeling, arching his back to force more of his hips into Obito’s hands. It seems like the two of them know what they want without any verbal communication. He grins at the thought and starts to slip his hand into the waistband of his pants.

Hands come to his chest and Obito is suddenly pushed away — just a little, but enough to catch his attention. He raises an eyebrow expectantly at the other guy, who just gives him a lopsided grin and says, “You got any condoms on you, tiger?”

Obito huffs at the nickname. He pats himself down for a condom anyway, remembers belatedly that he had thrown the one he keeps in his wallet out weeks ago because he had given up on chasing after this one girl. He offers the other an apologetic smile.

“Sorry,” he says. “I don’t have one.”

“Hm,” the other hums, looking him up and down again and only now does Obito feel slightly uncomfortable under his gaze. “That’s alright, yeah,” he says. “Maybe next time.”

He looks like he’s getting ready to go, but he doesn’t really move from his spot, either. Obito licks his lips and words bubble at his mouth without him even processing them first.

“Wait,” he says as though the other guy is actually meaning to leave. “I know something we can do that doesn’t require condoms.”

“Oh?” The other asks.

Obito steps back into his personal space once more, drives his hand deeper down into his waistline, and then, perhaps under sheer luck, press his fingers right against the guy’s asshole.

The guy moans and doesn’t stop him. Clearly, he has come prepared on his own. Obito’s finger easily slips into him and his nostrils flare at the minute sound of slick coming from below.

A whine so sweet he can compare it to a bird’s song comes from the guy and without another word, Obito takes his hand out and turns him around. He drops down to his knees and shoves the pair of leather pants down to his knees — and he is promptly greeted with the two perfect globes of flesh right in his face.

Obito is knocked breathless. Overwhelmed, Obito leans forward and presses twin kisses on both mounds, biting into them playfully when the reaction he receives is positive. He makes his way, slowly, to the seam. Once there, he digs his fingers in and spreads the globes, revealing to him the furled hole.

It glistens under the weak light of the club. Clearly, the guy had prepared himself. Did he come here with the goal of being fucked? Well, this is what he’s going to get, then.

Obito leans forward and laps at the edges of the entrance, leaving hot stripes on the skin. The guy reacts beautifully, moaning and writhing. He even tries to position himself so that Obito’s tongue would catch between the rim of his hole. He clearly knows what he wants.

Obito moves his hands so that he grips the guy’s hips instead. He forces his fingers into the soft flesh and pins them against the wall so that he can’t move them any more. Obito wants to do this on his own pace — he’s not that skilled at this, after all. Only recently did he discover his desire for the same sex.

He laps at the skin slowly, taking his time to taste the skin’s salt and the growing tang of sweat. The guy doesn’t seem to have an issue with that at all. He squirms underneath his attention, twirling his hips — just a little, to encourage Obito, perhaps. Obito takes the hint and after a little more teasing, he positions his head and licks a direct stripe against the stranger’s hole.

He hears a groan coming from above and assumes that he’s doing a good job. Obito grins to himself and licks into the hole, tasting the flavored lube. When the guy pushes his hips back against him, it stirs Obito on and he plunges his tongue in.

It hurts and it’s a bit awkward, as with everything else related to this, but he doesn’t mind it one bit. The stranger doesn’t seem to mind either if his moans are of any indication. His tongue grows a bit sore after a while, tired of having to lick and thrust. Slobber slips from the corners of his mouth and stains the flesh of his companion, who doesn’t seem to be disturbed by the feeling at all.

It also doesn’t take long for Obito to realize that the stranger is already leaking between his legs. He can tell that he wants to touch it if the scratching of the walls is any indication.

The bass of the song travels through the floor, thrumming through his body as he snakes his hand between the guy’s legs and takes hold of his dick. The guy’s surprised gasp melts into a moan and Obito digs his fingers into his hips again to prevent him from thrusting — he’s obedient enough to listen.

Obito strokes him to the beat of the song and mimics it with his tongue-thrusting. It doesn’t take long for the guy to turn into a panting mess, a writhing creature wanting only one thing. His breathing is labored and difficult as if every breath he takes hurts him. Obito pulls away from the stranger’s hole, admires the way his spit glistens underneath the weak light, and then plunges two of his fingers into him.

In one swift moment, he twists his wrist and presses the pad of his fingers against his prostate. The guy moans — loud — and shouts, “Oh, fuck!” And he comes without further assistance.

Obito pulls his fingers out — slowly — and spits into the hole. He leaves a kiss against the fluttering entrance and reminiscing about the what-ifs. He wonders if he’ll feel as good on his dick as he’d felt on his tongue. Obito lets go of the stranger’s dick as he stands, keeping his other hand on his hips as the guy seems to be struggling to keep himself upright.

“You alright?” Obito asks, laughing.

The guy doesn’t answer him. He just rests his forehead on his arm and lets out a shaky breath, a sweet little quiver of his voice that does things to Obito.

Obito clears his throat and reaches down to adjust his own pants.

The stranger doesn’t miss the action and, suddenly, he turns and leans against the wall. He watches Obito underneath his eyelashes and says, “I think I want a round two, yeah,” he says, that wonderful voice of his sounding just as out of breath as he looks.

“Hm,” Obito hums, trailing a hand across the guy’s stomach. He glances down at the semen-stained spot on the wall and nods once. He steps forward and presses his erection against the guy’s thigh. “The little guy agrees.”

The stranger chuckles and presses back, leaning down just a little to put on his pants. “He doesn’t feel very little, hm,” he says.

“Only one way to find out,” Obito says.

The guy groans and says, “Deidara.”

“Hm?”

“My name.”

“Obito,” Obito replies.

Deidara grins, giving him an enticing look. Obito taking Deidara’s hand and the two of them leave the venue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and it'll be great if you leave a comment.
> 
> If you haven't already, you should follow me on [Tumblr](http://redskiez.net/) (redskiez.net). I post updates, drawings, and cats on there. I will also answer any and all asks, so if you have any questions or requests, you can send them to me through Tumblr! My inbox is always open.
> 
> Did you know that I have a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/redskiez)? You can go to ko-fi.com/redskiez to buy me a coffee!
> 
> Special thanks to AnoNiem (ONNT)! Thanks for the coffees. =]


End file.
